The Seperation
by Aeris Gainsbrough
Summary: The world is once more peaceful...or so they think... Edea has become possessed again and she's regained her strength, Seifer has turned for the worst as well... Who is the new enemy now that has possessed Edea and what does she want................
1. Default Chapter

[I][b][u]Chapter 1[/I][/b][/u]  
  
Laying down looking towards the stars Irvine is enjoying the pleasant sound of nothing :p He smiles at this and begins to drift into a deep sleep. A sudden rush of wind startles him and something jumps onto his stomach making him sit up fast knocking into Selphie. She fell back into the grass and began to laugh at him.  
  
"Hehe, fall asleep again sleepy head?"  
  
"Uhhh yeah…,"  
  
"You need to go inside for that,"  
  
"What? With all those ladies in there? They'll all bother me for my number!"  
  
Selphie stood up and shook her head at him.  
  
"You have got to stop thinking about girls!"  
  
"But,"  
  
"No! You have to if you want to be my boyfriend, I won't have you cheating on me,"  
  
"Oh… rats!"  
  
He pulled his knees in front of him and slowly got up hugging Selphie. His house could be seen nearby. Quistis and the others were they're admiring it from the inside while Irvine had escaped to the outside for some peace.  
  
Irvine grabbed his shotgun that lay nearby and pulled it to his waist sheathing it on the side of his belt, Selphie's Morning Star was locked a crossed her back. Her left hands gripping the handles in case she needed to use them.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get back, no telling what Zell might do in there…,"  
  
A sudden crash made Selphie cringe and Zell's voice could be heard inside.  
  
"Ooops… uhhh… sorry?"  
  
Irvine shook his head in pity and looked to the ground then up to the sky. A swirl of wind began to form around them, Irvine's cape wrapped around him, his hat nearly flying off and Selphie bent forward to surpass it. When it passed the wind died and it became incredible humid. The door swung open to Irvine's house and Rinoa, Squall, Zell, and Quistis could be seen running out of it.  
  
"What the hell's going on, Irvine?!" Zell yelled in rage as he placed his gauntlets  
  
on his hands in defense.  
  
"How should I know!!??"  
  
He unsheathed his Shot gun, as Selphie pulled her Morning Star from her back, Rinoa placed her Wishing Star on her arm, and Squall pulled out his Lion heart, as Quistis pulled her Save the Queen from her side.  
  
"This doesn't look good guys!"  
  
Quistis yelled from behind them. Irvine took a few steps forward and then was sent flying back into Zell knocking them both to the ground, a women could be heard from in front of them, laughing evilly.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Hey what the hell are you!?" Squall yelled out in front of them. The laughing ceased and the wind began to pick up from underneath them, making them all bend over to avoid being knocked over by it.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
Zell squint his eyes and managed to yell, "Yeah!! Damn it we want to know! Show your face you coward!"  
  
"Coward am I? Hehehehe…,"  
  
Faint laughing could be heard directly in front of them and Squall managed to get stand up to watch as fire began to swirl in front of them. It began to make a circle against the ground moving upwards. It formed a small upside down tornado and swerved sideways. Rinoa held on to Squall's side and pushed herself up to see what was happening also yet the wind around them did not cease, the others did the same the wind blowing at the fiercely as the squinted to see what was going on. A sudden blast was heard and the fire spread and evaporated in front of them and the wind ceased and the temperature returned to normal. A black shaped women figure appeared before them, nearly invisible without the moon's light. She crossed her arms in front of her looking at them, her eyes being almost the only thing visible as they glowed an evil bright red. She chuckled to herself and the others stared up at her in shock except Irvine who smiled at her.  
  
"Oh great! Another chick!"  
  
Selphie jabbed him in the side with her elbow making him recoil at her.  
  
"Uuuhhh opps sorry, Selphie….,"  
  
Selphie crossed her arms as well but the figure seemed to laugh at them even more.  
  
"You pathetic fools!!"  
  
The women raised her hands quickly and giant fireballs began to form in her hands as they sped towards the others. Everyone dropped to ground missing the fireballs but they sped towards the house striking it and it blew up in flames.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! My house!!"  
  
Irvine turned to her laying on the ground and aimed his shotgun at her narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!!"  
  
He aimed it at her chest and fired almost at the same time. The bullet sped towards her but Rica shaded off and landed on the ground in front of her. The wind blew softly at them and they all open their eyes in shock as the blue barrier around her began to disappear from sight again.  
  
"What do you think you can do with that? Mwhahaha!!"  
  
She raised her arms again and shot them downwards at them.  
  
[I][b]"QUAKE!!![/I][/b]  
  
She slowly disappeared as she lowered her arms to her sides and the ground began to shake underneath them as they laid upon it. Several cracks began to form around them, and the ground began to fall from underneath them making the whole mountain that they were on fall to pieces around them. They separated as the fell downwards reaching to keep each other together.  
  
"Selphie!!!" Irvine called to her as she fell the opposite way of her as did the others. He fell for what seemed like an entirety and landed flat on his back knocking him out instantly… 


	2. Chapter 2

[I][b][u]Chapter 2[/I][/b][/u]  
  
Irvine awoke slowly to the bright sun in his face laying flat on the ground his face in the dirt. He had rolled over he guessed. Irvine got up and groaned loudly in pain as he moved.  
  
"What the hell hit me…,"  
  
As he slowly pushed himself up he saw sharp rocks underneath him and dry blood that stained both the ground and himself, He stomach gaped open with a large cut a crossed it.  
  
"Ah damn it!"  
  
He placed his hand over the exposed wound and flipped himself over on his back gasping for breath. He slowly raised his other hand and whispered a Curaga spell on himself in pain. Small different color dust parts fluttered downward upon his cut and it began to heal almost instantly as the pain began to die down. He continued to lie on the ground as he twisted his head to the sides to see that parts of his new home lay shattered on the ground.  
  
"Well… there goes my house and maybe my future… Oh well,"  
  
He slowly moved his right hand to his side and pushed himself upwards leaning on it as support as he did with his left. As he began to sit up a sudden thought reminded him of what happened. He had remembered Selphie and others falling…  
  
[I]Were they as lucky?[/I]  
  
He moved his left hand to his knee, which had propped up towards him. He pushed on it and began to stand. Irvine glanced around the area for any sign of the others but none was found. He took off his cowboy hat and examined it for any damage. Only dry mud and grass stains were there, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he placed it back on his head.  
  
"Hmmm…,"  
  
He looked up moving back against the side of the rumble that use to be a mountain and noticed how far he had fallen from what was left. He lowered his gaze to a field that was close to the area a started to walk that way. He stumbled from the dizziness, as he kept going tripping two or three times before he got there. He fell to his knees in weakness and leaned against the ground gasping for breath again. He reached for his shotgun and found that it had tore off. He turned in shock and began to franticly reach out for anything that looked even close to it but couldn't find it. A gleam from the sun caught his eye on a shiny metal black thing and he got up despite his weakness and ran towards it falling as he got there. He reached out and touched the handle on his gun pulling it close to him.  
  
"I'm never going to leave you again, baby!" He said as he held the gun close to him.  
  
[I]Selphie would have laughed at me if I had said that in front of her…,[/I]  
  
He looked down in sorrow as he placed the gun back in the side of his belt. He shook it off and began to think for the better.  
  
[I]She's alright… they all are, they're to strong to die!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
He shot up and began to break into a run throw the field in excitement.  
  
"I'm back baby!!!" He yelled as he continued to run throw the thick field.  
  
He laughed little bit and his gun clinked to his side and he soon ran into a town ramming into a young women. She fell to the ground and Irvine fell backwards. He stood up in shock and his cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment as he helped her up.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Sorry!"  
  
She laughed at him and took his hand when he put it in front of her to help.  
  
"It's alright, what's your hurry?"  
  
He kind of pushed his hat in front of his face in order to hide his red hot cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck tilting sideways.  
  
"Uhh… nothing,"  
  
He moved away from her as she giggled at him and he tipped his hat back once he believed his red cheeks were gone and looked at her. She had blonde hair that came to her neck and swayed with the wind as her smile lit up her face, her aqua eyes gave him a sense of calming and he stared at her for a good long time before he remembered what Selphie had told him.  
  
[I]You have to stop thinking of girls so much!![/I]  
  
He shook his head to brush off his sense of liking girls and walked past her. She picked up books and waved him goodbye and he continued to go throw the city as if nothing happened. He pasted by a small hospital room and could hear two men talking outside it,  
  
"Seems like the poor kid needed some real help,"  
  
"Yeah, I heard to city girls found him, he was in a real daze this morning, kept asking for hotdogs what a weirdo,"  
  
The two men laughed as they continued to discuss it and Irvine shot up and ran over to one grabbing him by the collar, and pushing him against the wall.  
  
"Where is that kid?!"  
  
The two men's eyes widen in fear and the other turned to take off but Irvine grabbed the back of his shirt before he could get to far.  
  
"I.. I don't know!"  
  
"Liar! Where is he!?"  
  
Irvine turned to the other man who was too terrified to talk.  
  
"I- I-,"  
  
A man that exited the hospital that stood beside them cut him off.  
  
"What is all the commotion here!?"  
  
The two men looked at him as did Irvine as he slid the one man down from against the wall.  
  
"I demand to know where the "Hot dog" kid is!"  
  
The man that had walked out looked at him calmly.  
  
"Ahh yes… the crazy one, he's in here,"  
  
The man returned to the building and Irvine dropped the two men as they ran down the center of town. Irvine straightened his face and his coat as he went into the hospital.  
  
[I]Why couldn't they have just told me?[/I]  
  
He shrugged it off and walked in to see Zell laying a cross a small hospital bed sleeping.  
  
"What a wuss… Seifer was right,"  
  
Irvine chuckled at Zell as he awaited him to awake. 


	3. Chapter 3

[I][b][u]Chapter 3[/I][/b][/u]  
  
Irvine sat on the edge of the bed as Zell's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Bout time you woke up you chicken wuss,"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Zell sat straight up and pulled his fists up under the sheet. Irvine chuckled at him and added,  
  
"Or should I say, Hot Dog man?"  
  
Irvine laughed even harder as Zell's anger level began to grow with every insult.  
  
"You'd better watch what you say, [I]Chicken wuss!![/I]"  
  
"Oooo So now I'm the chicken wuss?"  
  
"Well you were the one that was afraid to assonate Sorceress Edea!!"  
  
"Do you want to start a fight or something!?"  
  
The man returned to the room and noticed that Irvine was reaching for his gun and hi eyes widen.  
  
"No!! Not in here!"  
  
He lunged out at him and grabbed his arm before he grabbed the shotgun.  
  
"There are sick people here! Plus this place is to heal the wounded not make more!"  
  
Irvine shrugged him off a moved his arm closer to his gun. Zell then grabbed his arm and held him there.  
  
"Hey! The dude's right, Yo!"  
  
"I've had it with you! You broke something in my house! Selphie and me heard it!"  
  
"Dude! Your house is totaled! It doesn't matter and besides! I only bumped into a picture and it fell off the hook! Nothing more ok!? And besides! What would Selphie think of you doing this!?"  
  
"Irvine weakened himself and lowered his arm to his side in sorrow.  
  
"Selphie…,"  
  
Irvine turned and walked out of the room while Zell flipped the sheet off him and jumped off the side of the bed following after him.  
  
"Yo wait up!"  
  
Irvine continued to slowly walk down the main center of town with his hands in his pockets, looking to the ground as he walked, ignoring Zell when he finally got next to him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, bout Selphie but she's fine! She has to be!"  
  
Irvine looked up and a slight grin spread a cross his face as he tipped his hat in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, she's my baby! She's going to be ok,"  
  
Irvine broke into his happy stride again as he started to run down the streets Zell closely following behind him, jumping forward a few times to do some front flips to show off, Zell was directly behind him and Irvine knew it so he decided to play a little joke on him by taking an extremely sharp turn down the one road. He came up to a wall just inches from his face and shifted to the right continuing to run, unfortunately for Zell he smacked right into it and fell backwards onto the hard dirt road. Irvine stopped turned to Zell and fell over laughing.  
  
"Hahaha! You big dufus!"  
  
Zell sat up, rubbing his forehead in pain as his face became a deep maroon in embarrassment the people around him began to laugh as well. Zell got up and his face flushed even a deeper purple as they continued to laugh at him. Irvine up and stuttered at his words as he talked still balling over in tears from laughing so hard.  
  
"I- It- It's Ok Zell, haha. You'll be fine!"  
  
Zell slowly made his way over to Irvine's side bending over in embarrassment to hide his face from everyone. A deep voice made both Irvine and Zell jump and straighten them.  
  
"Hahaha, Chicken Wuss… Just like during our first mission, with the boy that had just reached puberty,"  
  
Zell turned his head slowly at a tall man that was wearing a white cape and a body suit that was pure black with two silver ropes that crossed over it. He was double over laughing like the others, his blonde hair that flipped back with the wind as it gently brushed against it. Irvine slowly moved his hand towards his shotgun.  
  
"Aww… Irvine, what? Didn't you know I went on a mission with that so called kick ass kid?"  
  
Seifer stood there smirking at them tilting his head slightly to the right in satisfaction. He reached for his gun blade on his side and pulled it in front of him. The people around him scattered in fear running different directions, out of the area.  
  
"I've been looking for a good fight, so you want to be the one?"  
  
Irvine kept a straight face leaning forwards with his hand at his side with the shotgun. Zell placed his fists in front of him in defense. And narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Why not two?" Zell told him.  
  
"Humph.. I see no reason why not,"  
  
Irvine straightened himself and smiled at Seifer.  
  
"Well, lets go then don't you say?"  
  
Seifer chuckled at him and moved his gun blade to his side.  
  
"Lets…," 


	4. Chapter 4

[I][b][u]Chapter 4[/I][/b][/u]  
  
Zell smirked as he ran upwards flinging his fist in front of him smacking Seifer across the head. Irvine swiftly twirled his gun beside him and shot it upwards shooting a bullet from the end. It swiftly flew forward towards Seifer, but he regained his balance from the punch and swung his gun blade up in front of him making the bullet ricochet off the edge of the blade.  
  
"You two are weaklings as always,"  
  
Seifer looked down to the side shaking his head and Irvine took advantage of it by shooting another bullet towards Seifer's head.  
  
Seifer smiled and raised his gun in front of him and started laughing, which irritated Zell a lot.  
  
"You fools do you think I'm that dumb?"  
  
Zell placed his hand on his hip and Irvine crossed his arms in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I do, Seifer,"  
  
Seifer stopped his laughing but Zell doubled over by Seifer's reaction to his comment.  
  
"You insolent fool, I bet they only let you become a SeeD because of how pathetic you were, they had sympathy for you, but I won't!"  
  
Seifer threw his hand out in front of him laying back his sword and resting it at his side.  
  
[I][b]"FIRGRA!"[/I][/b]  
  
A great ball of flames began to build up in his palm and the heat from it waved towards Irvine and Zell making them back up from the heat. Seifer smiled at there reaction and closed his fist around it. He through his back and then flung it forward at them. The ball of flames flew at Zell's face but he ducked from it and it scraped against the top of his head making him jump. Irvine's eyes leveled as Seifer began to chuckle to himself. Seifer lowered his hand back to his side and leaned on his gunblade. The light reflected off of it and into Irvine's eyes blinding him for a short second then when he looked where Seifer once was but he was now gone.  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
Irvine quickly turned to Zell but the same expression stretched across his face.  
  
"Where the bastard go!?"  
  
Zell quickly ran up the road and looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"This is insane! Seifer come back here you damn coward!!" Zell screamed into the air looking upwards towards the sky. Irvine looked under Zell's feet and noticed some scratches had been made against the hard marbled street.  
  
"Zell… Look down,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just look!"  
  
Zell shrugged and looked below him with a curious face. He backed up off of it and looked up at Irvine in confusion.  
  
"Why the hell would Seifer carve a message in the middle of the street?"  
  
[I]Geez… I may be stupid but not stupid to figure out that he was standing there to begin with![/I]  
  
"Because he was standing there,"  
  
Irvine spoke, as he uncrossed his arms and leaned against his shotgun. Zell crossed his arms and leaned against the nearby wall to a weapon shop.  
  
[I]This is stupid, Seifer wouldn't just run away and leave us in the middle of a battle! He never did that before! … maybe he gave up[/I]  
  
Irvine looked down at message again and lowered his hat so it covered his eyes, but shook his head. He could hear Zell as he punched the ground in anger then sigh loudly.  
  
"That damn jackass,"  
  
Irvine looked up at him and smiled. Zell looked furious and was about to break something.  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling?!"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Because I just figured out why Seifer left,"  
  
Irvine walked passed Zell keeping his head tilted to the ground. Zell's footsteps could be heard next to him as he continued through the town.  
  
"So… Why did he leave?"  
  
Irvine lifted his head and stared at the message and smiled.  
  
"Because he wants to play hide and seek…,"  
  
He looked back at the ground as he walked over the message for last time.  
  
[I][u]You guys are fools to think you can hurt me, but this isn't the last time you see me….[/I][/u] 


	5. Chapter 5

[I][b][u]Chapter 5[/I][/b][/u]  
  
Zell wandered ahead of Irvine glancing from side to side for any sign of Seifer. A small snap of twigs was heard loudly as they went through a field. Zell quickly back flipped into a fight stance with his fists clutched tightly together and inches away from his nose. Irvine yawned and flipped his gun up to his shoulder so that the front end was facing the sky. He tipped his hat forward in an effort to hide his face from embarrassment in case someone may approach them and see how jumpy Zell was with each step he took.  
  
"Zell, what the hell are you doing? He's not around every corner you know!"  
  
"I'm at least being prepared for everything, unlike some people," Zell responded as he glanced up narrowing his eyes at Irvine. Irvine tipped his hat back and flipped his gun in front of him aiming it at Zell's head.  
  
"Oh and I'm not?" Irvine told him as he placed the shotgun back onto his shoulder and walked passed Zell. He wasn't very happy as his remark and so Zell ran behind Irvine and knocked his hat off the top of his head. Irvine flipped himself around and grabbed it in mid air with his grand coat swinging with the wind as he turned.  
  
His long hair whipped in front of his face and anger showed through his eyes as he turned back and placed his hat back on his head.  
  
"You'd better watch it!"  
  
"It's gotta be the heat, Irvine, you shouldn't get so mad so easily, everything will be find soon," Irvine sighed loudly as he turned his gaze to the ground as he walked passed Zell and through the thick field of grass. The sun was starting to set and the night sky began to come from behind them. Irvine knew that they should just stop for the moment so he turned to face Zell who was aimlessly kicking into the air practicing some of his moves.  
  
"It's getting late, it'd be best if we just stayed here till morning…,"  
  
Zell nodded his head in agreement and walked over to Irvine.  
  
"But ummm… what are we suppose to use for a camp?" Irvine smiled as he flipped his gun back under his arm in a blink of an eye and began blasting the area around him. The grass seemed to fall to its knees as he struck the blades. He stopped and reflipped the weapon back but onto his other shoulder this time smiling.  
  
"We can use this,"  
  
"Yo… that was some fancy shit you just pulled…," Irvine laughed at his remark as he lifted his right hand up and shot it down producing a large fireball to strike the dead grass instantly lighting it up in flames.  
  
"Well, there's our campfire…. Now all we need is…,"  
  
"GIRLS!" Irvine turned to him with his face twisted in disgust. And then he began to burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHA you wish, maybe you can hook up with Qusitis once we find her Romeo," Zell took the insult seriously but shrugged it off and laid himself down in the soft cushioned grass that had fallen from the gun's sharp bullets. The sun had now disappeared from sight leaving them in the night sky's mercy. Irvine followed Zell's pattern and fell to the ground leaving his gun to the side of him. He tipped his hat over his eyes and laid silently against the warmness of the fire's eerily glow from the red flames that seemed to reach to the sky. The wind was silent and he smiled under his hat as he lapsed his coat over himself. Zell was struggling to get a decent sleeping place as he rustled through the lumpy grass. Irvine sat up and pulled his hat back from his eyes and looked over at Zell rolling his eyes at him.  
  
"Can't you sleep?" Zell sat up as well and turned to face Irvine shaking his head.  
  
"Naw… I guess I'll just take watch then,"  
  
"I think you're too hyper…," He said to him as he sighed softly to himself, as he lay back to the ground. Looking up at the stars that shown brightly through the small thinned out clouds.  
  
[I]Where ever you are, Selphie…. I'm coming and nothing's gonna stop me…[/I]  
  
He closed his eyes slightly as he began to fall asleep. 


End file.
